The Comfort of Hugs
by thesoundofsunshine
Summary: Kurt always felt better, and fell asleep easier, when he was wrapped up in someone else's arms.


**I've been seeing a lot of these stories with five parts to them. I'm not sure where they stemmed from, but I just had to try my hand at them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or Rock Band, or Ballroom Blitz by Sweet, or anything else recognizable in this story.**

**Summary: Kurt always felt better, and fell asleep easier, when he was wrapped up in someone else's arms.**

* * *

**I.**

The lightning lit up the dark tree outside of Kurt's window, matched with a piercing clap of thunder. The young boy almost immediately jumped out of his bed, making sure to grab his teddy bear, before toddling into his parent's room. He tentatively pushed the door open. Another thunderous roll shook the blue eyed boy, which caused him to do a diving leap into his parent's bed.

"Honey, what are you doing?" His mother asked with a gentle voice, as she slowly woke up from her slumber. Her husband followed in suit, completely confused as to what had just flung on top of him, and successfully stirred him awake.

"I'm scared," Kurt squeaked out, his voice reaching a high soprano.

"Come here," Elizabeth said, opening her welcoming arms to her son. He crawled across the bed, and into her grasp.

"Try to get some sleep, sport," Burt groggily said, ruffling his son's golden hair, before he promptly fell back asleep.

"A dream is a wish your heart makes when you're fast asleep," Elizabeth's comforting voice slowly dipped through the melody, as Kurt's eyelids started to droop.

* * *

**II.**

Kurt's parents had noticed that he was _different_ than other boys, which is why when he was invited to a sleepover, his parents were thoroughly shocked. They were tentative to let him go because he was more interested in tea parties and dress up than he was with sports and trucks. It was also caused by a bunch of hearsay about their son being teased because he'd rather play house with the girls than trample through the mud with the boys.

"Mommy, please let me go," Kurt begged, his blue eyes wide and pleading. His lower lip was stuck out in a perfect pout.

"I don't know, sweetheart," Elizabeth said, placing a kiss on her son's forehead.

"It's just going to be me and Jacob," Kurt said, his eyes twinkling as the other boy's name rolled off of his tongue. It was evident to her that Jacob was more than a friend in Kurt's mind.

"You like Jacob, don't you?" Elizabeth asked, with a small smile. She watched as her son's cheeks tinged a gentle pink color, and a smile was slowly overtaking his face. She just wanted Kurt to be happy, whether it be with a guy or girl, "Go get your things together."

"Thank you!" Kurt squealed in response, as he haphazardly hugged his mother, before dashing off to his room.

"You know what you're doing, right?" Burt asked his wife, who just decided to let the scene play out in front of him. He wasn't sure how to react to all of this, and his wife seemed more than capable at handling it.

"I can't destroy his happiness," She softly confessed, as Kurt came running back with a bag slapping against his thigh.

"I'm ready. Let's go!" Kurt excitedly said, as his mother grabbed the car keys.

She grabbed her son's hand on their little walk to the car. They drove to Jacob's house with the radio as their buffer for conversation. Kurt was ready to burst out of the car before she even shifted it into park.

"Honey, if you want to come home, we're just a phone call away," Elizabeth said, taking the keys out of the ignition. Kurt nodded his head, thinking that there was no way that he would want to leave Jacob's house.

"Hi Kurt," Jacob's mother answered the door, "Jacob's in his room if you want to join him."

"Thank you for having Kurt over," Elizabeth said, with her best smile, as Jacob's mom mumbled something about it being no big deal.

"They're very fond of each other," Jacob's mother noted, as Elizabeth nodded her head in agreement, wondering if Jacob's mom knew that Kurt had a crush on her son.

Kurt was already wandering into Jacob's bedroom, abandoning his mother and Jacob's mom at the front door. Jacob gave him a hug upon seeing his friend. They quickly sorted through Jacob's collection of toys, deciding to put on a play with the stuffed animals, giving them funny voices and everything.

"Is Mac and Cheese okay, Kurt?" Jacob's mom asked, obviously preparing dinner. Kurt nodded his small head, knowing that Mac and Cheese was one of the worst foods to eat because of the high carb and fat count, but he didn't want to be rude.

They had gone through dinner with the orange macaroni, a watching of The Lion King on VHS, and suddenly it was dark outside. The two boys opted to share the floor in Jacob's room, with their respective sleeping bags. But, sometime during the night, Kurt and Jacob ended up tangled in each other's arms. A few weeks later Jacob disappeared from Lima, much to Kurt's little heartbreak.

* * *

**III.**

The second week of high school had started without a hitch, until Kurt received his first slushie facial. The viscous blue liquid ice dripped off of his face, onto his clothing, his books, and the floor. He did his absolute best to wash it off of his shirt before he got on the bus, without much avail since the blue already saturated his white button up.

Kurt had gotten home before his father, which was nothing out of the ordinary, since his father usually worked until dinnertime. This gave Kurt ample time to take a shower, ridding his body of the stickiness, and to throw away his stained shirt. It also gave him a moment to gather his thoughts about why he was being tormented, and whether or not he should tell his father.

"Hey Kurt," Burt said, walking into their house, as Kurt was putting the finish touches into the pasta sauce for dinner.

"His dad," Kurt said, with a smile, though his eyes told a different story. Burt wasn't much of an observant man, but he could always tell his son's emotions simply by his blue eyes.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Burt said, striding the kitchen in two large steps to bridge the gap between them.

"Nothing," Kurt said, getting a bit choked up at the thought of the slushie facials and dumpster tosses he had endured in the first two weeks of school, only knowing in his gut that the tormenting would escalate to a slight degree.

Burt grappled at something to say to his son. He silently wished that Elizabeth was still around because she would have known exactly what to do. He internally channeled his wife, thinking back to how she used to comfort their son when he was younger. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around his son as a few tears broke loose from their barrier.

"I wish your mom was still around," Burt whispered, as his now sobbing son, nodded against his chest. Kurt held on tightly to his father, relishing in the comfort that hugs had on him. Within minutes, Kurt felt relatively better without even so much as a confession about the hell-hole he called McKinley.

* * *

**IV.**

"Come on, boo, try to have fun," Mercedes said, gesturing to his Glee club that was playing Rock Band, with laughter and a general sense of camaraderie. It was the night after the wedding, the last night with Kurt living in Lima; New Directions had a sleepover at the Hudmels. It was a night full of laughter, gingerly avoiding the fact that effective tomorrow, Kurt would be at Dalton.

"Let me sing!" Kurt bursted, upon Mercedes' request for him to have fun; he knew that singing was always fun.

"We're doing Ballroom Blitz," Finn said, sitting behind the plastic drum set. Puck and Sam had the guitar slung over their shoulders, and the rest of the Glee Club was basically dancing all over the room to the music.

"Fine by me," Kurt said, as he took the microphone off of the end table.

"Are you ready Steve? Andy? Mick? Alright fellas! Let's go!" Kurt sang, with Finn wailing on the drums behind him. Puck and Sam started with their respective lead and bass guitar parts.

"Oh, it been getting so hard living with the things you do to me, ah ha. Ah, things are getting so strange, I'd like to tell you everything I see, ah ha," Rachel stole the microphone from Kurt at this point, as he didn't feel the need to stab her for stealing the spotlight.

Kurt stole the microphone back from Rachel, doing a little dance around the outskirts of the living room.

"Oh, I see a man at the back as a matter of fact; his eyes are red as the sun. And, a girl in the corner that no one ignores cause she thinks she's the passionate one," Kurt sang, his voice tickling Quinn's face, to which she took the microphone from the petite boy.

"Oh yeah. It was like lightning, everybody was frightening, and the music was soothing, and they all started grooving," Quinn sang into the plastic microphone, with the facial expressions from Time Warp, "Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah."

"And, the man in the back said everyone attack, and it turned into a ballroom blitz. And, the girl in the corner said: Boy, I wanna warn ya, it'll turn into a ballroom blitz," Kurt sang, dancing over near Brittany, who happily took the microphone from him.

"Ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz," Brittany sang with a smile, before giving the microphone to Mercedes. Then, Brittany reached out to hold Kurt's baby soft hands, which he smiled at the contact from the blonde cheerleader.

"I'm reaching out for something; touching nothing's all I ever do. Oh, I softly call you over when you appear there's nothing left of you, ah ha," Mercedes belted, before Kurt chastely stole the microphone back.

"Now, the man in the back is ready to crack as he raises his hands to the sky," Kurt sang, as Artie followed in suit to the lyrics, leaving everyone in a fit of laughter. Kurt moved over to Santana, "And, the girl in the corner is everyone's mourner; she could kill you with a wink" – as Kurt gave Santana one of her patented wanky wanky winks – "of her eye."

"Oh yeah. It was electric, so frightfully hectic, and the band started leaving cause they all stopped breathing," Santana sang, as Kurt started having second thoughts about leaving. He knew that Karofsky would be back, but he doubted that he would find an outlet like this at Dalton.

He was knocked into a slight daze as the rest of his friends finished Ballroom Blitz, while he was filled with trepidation about leaving McKinley. Rachel must have noticed the look on his face because she gently pulled him into the kitchen, away from the madness in the living room.

"You look like you could use a hug," Rachel stated, as Kurt feebly nodded; she wrapped her arms around him, "You should go to Dalton. You'll be safe there. Besides, we're all just a phone call, or drive, away."

"I don't know why you're being so nice, but thank you," Kurt said, feeling a bit more at ease with the entire transition from McKinley to Dalton.

* * *

**V.**

Kurt woke up in a cold sweat after a nightmare about Karofsky transferring to Dalton, which turned out to be his safe haven. He laid in the darkness, trembling, reminding himself that it was just a nightmare, but it felt like so much more. He looked across the room to where Blaine, his mentor / best friend / crush, was still peacefully sleeping.

The porcelain skinned boy walked into their bathroom, dousing his face with cold water, in an attempt to wash the nightmare from his mind. It would be ridiculous to even fathom the fact that Karofsky was not, under any circumstance, coming to Dalton. Kurt dried his face with a towel, looked over his appearance in the mirror, and made his way back to bed.

"Are you okay?" Blaine groggily said; awaken by the noise of running water, and a general sense that something was wrong.

"Did I wake you? Sorry," Kurt said, not wanting to alarm his friend with the silly Karofsky nightmare.

"Is everything alright?" Blaine tried again, as Kurt slid in between his sheets. The deafening silence from Kurt's end of the conversation put Blaine on edge. He got up, and sat on the edge of Kurt's bed. Kurt avoided his friend's hazel eyes, "What's wrong?"

"I just had a nightmare," Kurt nonchalantly said, as Blaine stared at him, willing for more elaboration, "It was that Karofsky transferred here. I was no longer safe."

"Kurt, stop," Blaine softly said, noting the tears brimming Kurt's baby blue eyes, "You're safe here."

Kurt sniffled in response, as Blaine took the shaking younger boy into his arms. Kurt felt himself settling with the pair of strong arms enveloping his body. He tried to pull himself together as quickly as possible, feeling like a complete charity case to the older boy.

"Do you want me to sleep with you?" Blaine asked, before realizing the horrible connotation, "I mean, it's like- Oh God. This is awkward. I'll just go back to my bed."

"No," Kurt whimpered, grabbing Blaine's shoulder, which Blaine relaxed into, "I mean, I'd like it if you'd stay."

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked, not wanting to pressure Kurt into anything that he wasn't ready for.

"I'm positive," Kurt said with a shadow of a smile, as the two of them snuggled under Kurt's comforter.

"I'll keep the nightmares away," Blaine silently promised, slithering his arms around Kurt's torso under the covers; Kurt smiled at the intimate contact and promise.

Somewhere between breathing in a scent that was all Blaine, his calloused fingers drumming against his hips, and the slow rise and fall of Blaine's chest, Kurt felt himself drift into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**This isn't my best, I recognize this, but I just had to try it. I don't think this is a suitable writing form for me. I think I'm much better at short drabbles. I don't know. Thoughts on this would be lovely!**


End file.
